RAW 1257: June 26, 2017
Episode recap 'The Miz & The Miztourage vs. Dean Ambrose, Heath Slater & Rhyno' First, the bad news for The Miz: Despite landing one of the bigger coups in “Miz TV” history when he had Los Angeles Lakers draft pick Lonzo Ball, his brother LaMelo and his father LaVar as guests, LaVar passed up an opportunity to merge The Miz with Big Baller Brand in favor of Dean Ambrose, who wore a Big Baller Brand shirt to the ring as proof of the collaboration. The good news, at least, is that the Intercontinental Champion and his Miztourage won the day nevertheless: Heath Slater & Rhyno joined Ambrose in a Six-Man Tag against the entire Miztourage, and despite a formidable effort by Slater & Rhyno, Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas came through for their new benefactor. While Ambrose chased Miz around the ring and commanded the ref’s attention, Axel hit Rhyno with a cheap shot, and Bo rolled up The Man Beast for three. 'Women's Gauntlet Match' For weeks, the ladies of the Raw Women’s division have been fighting among themselves to get an opportunity at Alexa Bliss. And, in a historic Women’s Gauntlet Match to determine who will contend for the Raw Women’s Title at the WWE Great Balls of Fire pay-per-view, one woman finally rose above the pack to get such an opportunity: Sasha Banks. The Boss had to go through the toughest possible opponent: No. 2 entrant Nia Jax, who started the bout by snuffing out Bayley’s (No. 1) attempt to get back in the Raw Women’s Title picture and followed up by dispatching Mickie James, Dana Brooke and Emma at Nos. 3, 4 and 5, respectively, before The Boss finally made her entrance at No. 6. Despite a veritable onslaught by the powerful Jax, Banks slowly chipped away at her foe by simply refusing to stay down, finally finding daylight with a Shining Wizard and muscling Nia down with a modified Bank Statement that earned the submission victory. After Raw General Manager Kurt Angle arrived to congratulate Banks, Bliss hit the scene to mean-mug her, but The Boss got the last word by dropkicking the champ and snatching the Raw Women’s Title for a demoralizing game of keep-away. Of course, complacency is not an option. One big fight is over, but another is two weeks away. Featured Superstars * Maryse * Nia Jax * Bayley * Sasha Banks * Alexa Bliss * Dana Brooke * Mickie James Results # Intercontinental Champion The Miz & The Miztourage (w/ Maryse) def. Dean Ambrose, Heath Slater & Rhyno # Sasha Banks won a Women’s Gauntlet Match to challenge Alexa Bliss for the Raw Women’s Title at the WWE Great Balls of Fire pay-per-view; in order of elimination: Bayley pinned by Nia Jax, Mickie James pinned by Nia Jax, Dana Brooke pinned by Nia Jax, Emma pinned by Nia Jax, Nia Jax submitted by Sasha Banks. Category:Monday Night RAW Category:2017 television episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Dana Brooke Category:Emma Category:Maryse Category:Mickie James Category:Nia Jax Category:Sasha Banks